A kiss from my Butterfly!
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: 'If it was up to me I'd have you forever...It's your move Em'. These words kept replaying themselves over & over in Emily's mind. Did Ali really mean it this time? Reviews appreciated. Special thanx to @PLFans1 on twitter for creating this beautiful cover pic for me. #EmisonIsEndgame #Emison Story
1. Its your move Em!

**Hello my Pretty Little Liars! My EMISON BABIES! Hope you enjoy, its only small. If enough people like it I might add more! I apologise if there are mistakes Ill fix those later. Please note no planning went into this I just wanted to try writing for Emison b/c I love them soooo much. **

****SET AFTER PLL S05E05****

A few days later... Emily had called Ali to meet up, ever since they had spent the night together in Ali's bed, things had been a little tense and they were avoiding each other whether that was intentional or not on either end she didn't know. She saw Ali sitting on her porch her blonde hair loose about her shoulders just the way Em liked it. Her eyes the colour of the ocean. Em had no idea what she was going to say but they needed to talk &amp; figure out what happened between them that night. Emily's mind started thinking would she be able to even speak, most of the time Ali's beauty rendered Em speechless. Was it an in the moment kind of impulse or was it a long awaited moment that both of them had long since buried or not yet uncovered together. 'Ali we need to ta-' Emily says with that sorrowful haunted look in her eyes that Ali had always loved. Ali thought it made Em look even more beautiful than when she smiled.

She knew that the night they had spent together in her bed had been weighing heavily on Em's mind as well as her own. 'I know what you're going to say Em, its ok' 'What do mean?' Em asked shifting uncomfortably on the porch step. 'You think it was a mistake don't you?' Ali asks moving a strand of Em's long ebony hair caressing her cheek. Em remained silent staring at the ground avoiding Ali's gaze. 'I- I don't know what I want' Em says as tears trace the sides of her face. Ali shuffles closer to Em so their shoulders were touching, and takes Emily's hands in hers. Ali treasured theses small moments with just Em. When it was just the two of them everything was perfect. That's not to say Ali didn't love the other girls cause she did, she does but not in the same way. Emily was something special. It was like living in a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. 'Shhh, its ok,' Ali cooed planting a small kiss on Emily's head. Em just cried silently on Ali's shoulder. Ali knew Em was torn between her love for her (Ali) &amp; her love for Paige. What she didn't know though, was that Em had loved Ali as much as she ever did, when they first became friends. Ali was Em's first real crush and love but at the time Emily had no idea how real her love was for Ali until she went missing and then again when she found out she was alive. Finally Em composed herself enough to sit up. 'Ali I l-' but before Em could finish Ali interrupted 'Em don't say it...not until you've talked to Paige'. Em gave Ali a confused look.

'Em, I think somewhere deep down you still love her even after she told the cops I was alive' Ali wiped the tears from the brunette's face. Em wore a face of shock, she never thought she would hear Ali defend Paige of all people. 'I want you to be sure what you had with Paige is over before anything can happen with us, **if** anything happens'. Em gave a small smile. Ali smiled back leaving a soft kiss on Em's cheek. 'If it was up to me, id have you forever' Ali smiled looking deep into Em's eyes, she caressed Em's nose with her own. That was Ali's thing with Em, Ali liked to call it their butterfly kiss. It was magic, it always made Em smile. 'Its your move Em, I just want you to be happy'. With that Ali stood up and walked back into her house alone leaving Em still sitting on the porch holding back tears and a smile before walking off. Ali had always made her feel sexy &amp; adventurous &amp; loved but with Paige it was somewhat different she made Em feel loved but it was a safe, comfortable kind of love but was that what people called settling for something for fear that nothing better would come along. So who was it to be? Ali, the type of love everyone dreams of having or Paige, the other kind of love where its real but doesn't really get your heart pounding. Ali's words kept replaying over &amp; over in her mind _'If it was up to me, id have you forever...its your move Em'. _

**There you have it my darlings. Review if you want. Thoughts/ideas. Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	2. Catching my Butterfly

**Hey guys, I was on a high of Emison feels today so I decided to write another little bit. I hope you like. Leave a review. xo**

**PREVIOUSLY...ON A KISS FROM MY BUTTERFLY:**

_Ali's words kept replaying over &amp; over in her mind 'If it was up to me, id have you forever...its your move Em'. _

Emily couldn't sleep again for the fifth night in a row after seeing Ali that day on her porch step, Em she was tossing and turning so much that she gave up again and practically jumped out of bed throwing on her ugg boots and grabbing her 'juicy' sports jacket from the back of her desk chair. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to tame her now messy bed hair into a ponytail and descended the stairs; walking out the front door noting the time on the small antique clock 4.00am. She stepped out into the chilly early morning air pulling her jacket tighter about her and set off on foot on a path she knew far to well for her own good...Ali's house. She practically had the route to Ali's house burned into her memory bank ever since the day Ali had kissed her on the tyre swing in her backyard. I was one of the greatest moments of Em's life that kiss; it was sweet &amp; soft. She shivered at the thought of tasting Ali's strawberry lip balm again. As she started to pick up the pace, moments spent with Ali flashed through her mind; their first kiss on the tyre swing, the time they spray painted their initials on the kissing rock, the secret rendezvous in the library and sneaking into their language classroom to eat lunch together under pictures of the Eiffel tower and French flags.

Emily was done hiding the truth, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her chest swelled with butterflies and her heart beat faster as the breeze whipped her face, she kept going trying with all her might to focus on the path ahead of her but her mind was too swamped with thoughts of Ali that she could barely keep one foot in front of the other. A smile spread across her face any time she thought of her &amp; this time was no exception; she knew she was making the right decision. Emily was going to get **THE GIRL...HER GIRL**! Almost there...2 blocks to go...1 block...20 steps...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She stopped on Ali's front lawn trying to catch her breath which was probably pointless as one look into those ocean blue eyes of her blonde beauty would just take it away again. Bending her knees she leaned down sucking in steep breathes, her cheeks puffed out and red, her chest tight from running.

Within a few minutes Em stood up, taking one last deep breath, _ok Em, just relax, you can do this. _The brunette quietly make her way around the side of Ali's house which had her bedroom window on its second story. She had no idea what to do next, how the hell was she going to get up there? Emily scanned the area around her for an idea to reach Ali's open window, thankfully that was one less thing to think about...How to pry open a locked or dodgy window? All she had to do was find a ladder or throw something into Ali's window to wake her up. It then dawned on Emily her phone was still in her jacket pocket from the day before, she quickly whipped it out almost dropping it in her haste to text Ali. _Ali, I know its late...early, im outside, I need to see you, xoxo. _Emily just stood still holding her breath silently praying for a reply as she looked up to Ali's window, the gentle breeze playing with the sheer curtains of Ali's window. A few minutes passed...no response from Ali, '_DAMN IT!'_ Emily cursed. She was so excited to see Ali but she was asleep and she would have till later, the butterflies in her stomach only getting more intense at having to wait. Reluctantly she turned on her heel and started off home taking one last look Ali's window and then the front of her house before glancing over at spencer's who lived next door, she saw spence walking out the front door in her sweats and putting earphones in her ears.

Emily realised it was now 5.30am, spencer always went for a run in the early hours of the morning, she was like a personal alarm clock at sleepovers. She waved and gave Spence an awkward smile; she was after all at Ali's house at a ridiculous time of the morning. Spencer jogged over to the fence separating hers and Ali's yards. 'Em what are you doing here?' she asked. Emily's cheeks reddened slightly 'Well I-I just couldn't sleep and I went for a walk &amp; kind of ended up here' she lied. She didn't really want spencer to know that she and Ali were at the precipice of beginning a relationship. Although by the look on Spencer's face she wasn't buying it, Emily had never really been a good liar at hiding her feelings. 'I saw her leaving to go somewhere earlier, my guess is she went to see you.' Spencer teased winking at Em. Emily gave a shy smile holding back a small laugh. At that Spence gave Emily a quick hug goodbye and ran off in the other direction on her run. No wonder Ali hadn't answered her text she probably forgot in her rush to see Emily. Em only had her phone by sheer chance that it was hiding in her jacket pocket. Quickly she made a dash for home in the same direction she had come, she couldn't contain her excitement; she could swear she and Ali were two halves of the same person sometimes, they thought the same, they liked the same foods and music. It was now clearer than ever to Emily that Ali was the one for her, its was never Paige even when she was with Paige. Ali was always meant to be hers and she was always meant to be Ali's. She kept running street by street...there she was...Ali was sitting on Em's porch in her 'I heart Paris' pyjama's with her own ugg boots and her hair loose and her eyes bright. When she spotted Em her face broke into one the most beautiful sweetest smiles Em had ever seen. 'Hey Em' the blonde said simply.

'Ali, I went to see you, I needed to tell you-'. Emily's words were cut off when Ali stood up silencing Em with a finger to her lips. 'I know...I love you more' Ali leaned in gracing Em's lips with a strawberry scented kiss. Em just breathed in the scent her eyes closed, until Ali pulled away gently. 'How did you know what I was going to say?' Em managing only a whisper, her head was still spinning from Ali's kiss and her _'I love you more'_. The blonde just smiled and whispered back 'Because I know you &amp; I wanted to say it first'. Tears fell from Emily's chocolate brown eyes, giving her that same beautiful haunted look again. Ali sniffed as tears fell from her eyes too. She gave a small laugh and took Emily's hand, kissing it softly. 'Forever is a very long time to love someone you know' she said cheekily. Emily laughed, ' I know, Im counting on it' entwining her fingers with Ali's. Ali caressed her nose with Em's. 'I love you my butterfly' Emily whispered her forehead and nose still in contact with Ali's.

**So there you have it, chapter 2 is complete, I really enjoyed this chapter so much I managed to write in two days that's a record in my writing books. lol Hope you love it as much as I do. Reviews appreciated. xoxo Nat.**


	3. Finally free to Be

Hey,

** MY EMISON BABIES! I am so beyond happy that you love this story its actually made me want to write multiple chapters, really quickly. We shall see how many I can give you. :) I would like to thank all of you who gave reviews here and on twitter, they made me really really happy (still haven't come down from that EMISON HIGH/cloud 99 I was talking about. lol Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my PLL/Emison Babies on twitter... Elenaxxoox, pllendgamemison, theemisonband, ppl_atheories, emisonarmy, woah_emison, thekissingrock, sora_c7, Domi_jeune, I love you all soooo much! Thanx so much for your never failing support of me and writing of our 2 favourite girls. xoxoxo**

**Note: Note this chapter is a flashback (Em telling Paige she wants Ali, this happens on day 4 of the 5days that Ali &amp; Em avoided each other). Reviews needed, enjoy. xoxo This chapter wont have as much Emison fluffy goodness as the first two chapters.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON A KISS FROM MY BUTTERFLY,**

_'Forever is a very long time to love someone you know' she said cheekily. Emily laughed, ' I know, Im counting on it' entwining her fingers with Ali's. Ali caressed her nose with Em's. 'I love you my butterfly' Emily whispered her forehead and nose still in contact with Ali's._

'Hey Em, whats up?' Paige said moving in to kiss Em as she took a seat across from the brunette at the Apple-Rose Grill but Emily turned away. 'Em are you ok?' Emily just sat there silently staring at Paige not knowing how to tell her that she was no longer in love with her. 'I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it' the brunette sighed swallowing hard, trying to rid her throat of the growing lump that had formed in her throat. 'Well whatever it is we can get through it together' Paige said hopefully. Emily just avoided Paige's gaze and stared into her coffee that had gone stone cold before Paige had even arrived. 'I cant, I mean - we, I cant do this anymore Paige' Em suddenly looked up finally daring herself to look into Paige's eyes as she broke her heart, if she was going to do it she had to do it right, calmly and with eye contact and above all else brutal honesty but being labelled one of Ali's little liars usually didn't help much in that department. Emily took a deep breath.

'Ok Em...you're scaring me, what's going on, you've been weird the last few days and you haven't texted or called me back' she explained. 'I slept with Ali' she mumbled and flinched when she expected a yelling match but when it didn't come she relaxed again noticing the hurt blank stare on Paige's face. 'YOU SLEPT WITH HER, WITH ALISON, Emily how could you do that!' she said sternly, her nostrils flaring. Emily could have sworn she saw multiple blood vessels burst in her eyes. 'You see what she's doing right, she's trying to come between us and take you away from me'. 'She's not like that anymore, she's changed, besides I don't BELONG to you...I was WITH you there's a difference!'. Paige got to her feet 'You're making a big mistake Emily, its going to get you killed, being with her is dangerous with -A still around' before storming off leaving Emily to pay the bill. Emily had done what she needed to do, she didn't like hurting people but unfortunately sometimes the truth hurts the ones we love just as much as lying does. She wanted to see Ali SO BADLY to tell her straight away that she was single again and wanted nothing more to be with her. No, it would better to wait, just a little while besides it was late and Ali's dad had made it a habit of locking up the house early to help Ali feel 'safer' in her own home. So Em drove home and went to bed staring at the framed picture of her smiling at the camera that Spencer had taken one summer but Ali had snuck into the shot kissing Em on the cheek. A contented smile spread across Emily's face as she closed her and tried to drift off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE AT ALI'S HOUSE: (during the night they both go to see each other)**

_Dear journal, _5.30am __

_It's been 4 days since I saw Emily &amp; told her that it was her move now and that I could wait forever. She's always been there for me; even when I didn't deserve it. I missed her the most, when I was on the run &amp; hiding out the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing Em again. I dreamt almost every night of telling her the truth about how 'those kisses weret just for practice for the real thing' i mean they were but back then i didn't realise i already had the real thing. Me &amp; Em...Em &amp; me...IT'S REAL! Its the most real thing iv ever felt in MY ENTIRE LIFE! I Alison Lauren Dilaurentis love Emily Fields! That's it i cant take waiting anymore i have to see her. Journal im gonna stop writing in you now, CAUSE IM ABOUT TO GET MY GIRL! Bye. Love Ali xoxo_

Ali lept of her bed and immediately scrambled around her room for her ugg boots throwing them on and and a little of her favourite strawberry scented lip balm and bolted...quietly for the front door and in the direction of Em's house. li then realised that she was in her 'I heart Paris' pyjama's but didn't care cause she loved them, Em had given them to her as a birthday gift as a confirmation that they one day would fulfil their dream of going to Paris together. Ali smiled as she thought of the look on Em's face when she turned up at her door wearing them. Finally she reached Emily's house and quietly picked the locks (a skill she had perfected on the run &amp; even before that, she was Ali after all) she knew Em's parents were away for a few days before her dad had to be deployed back out. She crept up the stairs towards Emily's room careful not to make any noise in case Em came at her with a baseball bat thinking it was -A or one of her many minions. Ali was a little worried when she found Emily's room completely empty; her bed had clearly been slept in but where was Emily? She sat on the bed breathing in the sweet vanilla &amp; sandalwood scent that was Emily's room. It took Ali mere minutes to figure out where she might be...at her house, well she couldn't be sure but maybe just maybe Emily had chosen her and wanted to tell her. Either that or she had gone to see Ali to tell her she made a mistake and wanted to stay with Paige. Ali secretly hoped it was the former and not the latter.

**Back to present time:**

...When she spotted Em her face broke into one of the most beautiful sweetest smiles Em had ever seen. Emily's chocolate brown eyes found Ali's ocean blue ones for a minute or two; loosing herself in them before she snapped out of it and spoke. 'Ali, I told Paige, i told her everything, about you and me &amp; how we spent the night together and how i love you and how much i want to be you' she said quickly sucking in air due to talking so fast. 'Woah Em slow down, what?' Ali said trying to understand Em's jumbled words. 'I broke up with Paige Ali, i want...YOU, its always only been you Ali' she said softly taking the blondes face in her hands and kissing her lips. Ali kissed her back in return only with a little more enthusiasm, this was the moment that Ali had waited for the last 2-3yrs to tell Em her feelings were mutal, no more lying, no more hiding this was it. The question that remained on Ali's mind as she stayed at Em's that night was how would their friends take the news? That Ali was completely different to the girl that they thought she was. Ali was gay and had always been in love with one of their best friends? But as she lay there in Emily's she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Em was going to be standing there right beside her every step of the way. Within minutes both girls were asleep. Dreaming of Paris...

**So there you have it my Emison babies, i hope this chapter was okay, it wasn't a good or as fun to write as the first two but i hope you still liked it, there might be one more chapter in this story when the other girls find out about Emily &amp; Ali. Reviews really loved and appreciated. As always till later my darlings. **

_Nat._

_xoxoxox_


	4. Truth be told

**Good Morning my Emison Babies, **

**Sorry this wasn't ready before now, got busy with real life, but its here now, thanks again for the lovely reviews for the previous chapter. You guys &amp; girls are the best! So read, review and enjoy. #EMISONISENDGAME! xoxox **

PREVIOUSLY ON A KISS FROM MY BUTTERFLY...

_But as she lay there in Emily's arms she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Em was going to be standing there right beside her every step of the way. Within minutes both girls were asleep. Dreaming of Paris..._

The next morning Ali woke before Em to the sound of her phone buzzing, her alarm was going off, 8.30am _Shit! _Ali thought, _dad doesn't know im here, I should call him_. Ali was in the middle of dialling when her phone rang, it was her dad 'Ali where are you, just tell me you're safe!' his voice faltering. 'Sorry dad, im at Emily's I couldn't sleep last night at home so Emily invited me over' she said quickly. Which was at least partly true. She didn't want to tell her dad about her &amp; Emily over the phone, so she said goodbye and said she would see him at home later. Ali rolled over to face Em who was still blissfully sleeping away; that is until a noise from downstairs broke the peaceful silence. Em woke with a start, 'CRAP! My parents are home!'. Ali saw that Emily was about start panicking at the possibility of being discovered with Ali of all people in her bedroom in her underwear at this time of the morning.

'Em relax' Ali said quickly dressing herself 'I'll see you later' Ali whispered as she hugged Em tightly and making haste for the brunette's window. But Emily just shook her head _I'm being stupid _Emily thought to herself and pulled Ali back. 'Wait! You don't have to sneak out, I'm not ashamed of you Ali, you're my girlfriend now, you don't have to sneak out like it was a one night stand, Ok' Emily assured her with a squeeze of her hand. The girls just stared at each other with shy smiles on their faces, they couldnt believe they were finally together, they still couldn't even begin to comprehend how they felt about each other. But they both knew that they were each others ENDGAME!

'Emily, sweetheart I'm home' came Mrs Fields voice from downstairs. It was time to face the music, the girls had to tell everyone, NO! scratch that, that makes it sound like that they had something to confess, no they had something they wanted to SHARE, they were happy &amp; in love and wanted to scream it from the roof tops. 'You ready for this?' Em asked turning to Ali, the blonde was suddenly frozen on the spot. 'What if your mum doesn't like me?' the fear in Ali's eyes was evident. Emily just snaked her arms around her girlfriends back 'Hey, she already loves you, trust me' Em whispered kissing Ali on the forehead. Ali closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Emily led her out the bedroom and into the kitchen where Mrs Fields was currently sitting reading a magazine with a cup of tea. 'Oh hi girls, I didn't know Ali was here? It's bit early for visitors Em' she said questioningly.

'Yeah um, Ali's dad went to work &amp; she didn't want to stay home alone'. 'Well have you two had breakfast yet? I could make you some pancakes before I have to get to work' she offered. 'Thanks Mrs Fields, but iv gotta get home' Ali explained. 'Well you're welcome anytime time, ok' Mrs Fields said standing up and giving Ali a quick hug. After Ali left.

**EMILY'S KITCHEN: **

'So...anything you wanna tell me?'. Emily just looked at the table like she was having a staring contest with it 'Me &amp; Ali, are kind of - together now' she admitted softly. 'What I though- wait Ali's been struggling with for a long time hasn't she, the same time you were'. Emily just nodded. 'Well you tell her she is welcome here anytime ok, I know she means the world to you,' Mrs fields smiled bringing Emily into a hug. 'thanks mum'. 'I have to know something, have you to been...'. 'Intimate' Emily stated finishing her sentence, she could tell from the look on her face she wasn't sure whether she should have asked. Mrs fields nodded, a nervous smile on her face. 'Yeah it just sort of happened though, but I love her mum, I've loved her as far back as I can remember'. Her mum just smiled again, 'What about Paige?'

'I broke up with her, I couldn't lie to her anymore, she deserves someone better'. 'Im so proud of you Emily, you get that bravery from your father, you're never afraid to just jump in, even as a child you were like that, I remember when you were 5 and we at the water park with your friends and you turned to dad and said you wanted to go on the big water slide but the other girls didn't want to but off you went and came back with the biggest smile on your face'. Emily just laughed. 'Well I have to pack, Spencer just texted to have a sleepover tonight in the barn' Emily kissed her mother on the cheek and headed up stairs.

**ALI'S BEDROOM: **

Ali was busy packing an overnight bag ready to go to Spencer's, she was a little nervous as She and Emily had agreed to tell the girls that they were now an item. 'Ali sweetie, you mentioned earlier that you had something important to tell me what is it?' Her dad asked as stood in her door way fixing the loose doorknob she had told him about. Ali went all quiet and her heart started to pick up speed, _How was she supposed to tell her dad that she was gay and she was sure now that she always had been. _Mr Dilauretis turned around noticing Ali was fiddling with her hands, something she always did when something was bothering her. 'Come on what's got you so nervous and upset? did someone hurt you?' he said sternly putting down the tools down and sitting on the bed next to his daughter, an arm around her. Ali cradled into him &amp; couldn't stop a few tears roll down her face. 'Come on, you can tell me anything'. Ali moved out of his arms, and walked over to wardrobe and picked out a small shoebox from behind all her clothes and handed it to her dad. She couldnt find the words to tell him about her feelings for Emily. 'Please don't hate me daddy' she whispered.

'Sweetheart why would I hate you, you're my little girl &amp; im never going to stop loving you, do you hear me' he said softly. He opened the box, it was full of photo's of the two her &amp; Emily, little knick knacks and a bunch of letters they had exchanged with each other over the years, going into pretty deep detaili about how they Emily felt about her and how Ali felt about her. Mr dilaurentis paused at a letter that pretty much said it all. 'This is what was worrying you? You know your mother knew for a long time who you really are, We both waited for the day you could be honest with us' he said gazing at his daughter with tears in his eyes. 'Your mother would be so happy, she always thought Emily was the right person for you'. 'I love you dad' Ali cried as she gave her dad a big bear hug. 'Now go see your friends &amp; have fun okay'.

**SPENCER'S BARN:**

Spencer, Aria and Hanna were already there waiting for Emily &amp; Ali to arrive. 'Guys, when they get here just cool it ok, they can't know I told you already' Spencer advised talking a can of drink from the old coffee table with a handful of popcorn. 'I still cant believe it, Ali and Emily, I mean its so weird, but I think is great' Aria added. Hanna was lounging on the sofa in her. 'hey do you think they've you know...done...IT' he said her eyebrows raised. 'HANNA!' Spencer &amp; Aria chimed together half laughing when suddenly the barn door slide open and the two girls entered. Looking nervous but happy. Both wearing their favourite pj's. 'Hey guys whats up?' Ali said dumping her bag down. 'Spencer told us you guys are dating' Hanna blurted out without even thinking about it. 'HANNA, Does foot in mouth mean ANYTHING to you, I told you not to say anything' Spencer shouted clearly irritated. A this outburst of 'the secret' Ali made quick grab for Em's hand and took a few steps back so Emily was practically shielding her from view. 'Hey, im not judging, im just saying if anyone gets to POP Emily's cherry IT SHOULD BE ALI'.

'HANNA' Spencer said again, Aria and Emily laughed. Both Emily &amp; Ali went red in the face and holding back laughs. 'Well go on!' Aria pushed looking at Ali, the blonde seemed a little confused, she had moved out from behind Emily, she was practically still glued to the spot. 'Kiss her Ali, we need to see its official'. Ali smiled and her eyes suddenly light up like they usually did when she was looking at Emily. She grabbed Em by the arms and spun her around and kissed her with as much feeling as she had in her. Emily relaxed and kissed her back. The other girls stood up charging their soft drinks in the air and screaming their lungs out, beaming smiles. 'WHOOOO, go Ali!' Yeah, Emily'. 'Finally Ali and Em broke apart and took a soft drink from the table 'To Ali &amp; Em' Spencer cheered. To Ali &amp; Em' they repeated. Ali and Emily kissed again, tasting a mixture of Cherry &amp; Grape soda. Everything was finally the way was always mean to be. All girls back together and each of them had the loves of their lives. Spence &amp; Toby, Aria &amp; Ezra, Hanna &amp; Caleb &amp; Ali &amp; Em. LIFE WAS FINALLY PERFECT WHETHER -A WAS AROUND OR NOT. Nothing would ruin their friendship ever.

**So there you have it, that's the end my darlings I know the end seemed rushed but that will be corrected later, once again I love you all! Reviews always appreciated. Till later my darlings. Nat xoxox**


End file.
